The Host in High School
by WhatIsYourFavouriteBook
Summary: Sorry for the unoriginal name! If you have any better suggestions, do PM them to me. The characters of The Host in high school - I know other people have done it before, but I like reading them so I decided to write one. I should update once a week, but chapter 2 will probably come sooner. Please read and review :) DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE HOST. RIGHTS TO STEPHENIE MEYER
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wanda! Get your lazy butt down here right now!" shouts Melanie from the bottom of the stairs.

"God! I'm coming, alright?" I practically scream back, slipping on my shoes and smoothing out my hair. There was no point in trying to tame it completely - it was wild and unruly - but I had to at least make an effort for it to look acceptable on my first day at my new school.

"Hey, honey," spoke my mum as I bounded down our thick carpeted stairs. "Keep safe today, okay? Don't give us any unnecessary stress."

I know my mum means best, but sometimes her stress gets on my nerves, I mean I am 16. I can look after myself. I know my family all feel a desperate need to coddle me but sometimes they need to realise that I need to learn to survive on my own. I know I should never say anything bad about them, after all they did take me in after my mum abandoned me when I was six. I'd only met Melanie once before - we were cousins but not close. So when I was left alone in my mother's flat for a week until the cleaner came to visit and my mum never showed up again, Auntie Lily and Uncle Wes took me in and raised me as one of their own.

"I will." I say, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. My satchel is waiting for me on the last step so I pick it up and thrust it on my shoulder. The front door is open, the figure of my cousin Melanie waiting there, impatiently, tapping her foot on the bottom step.

"Gah! Hurry up, Wanda! I can't be late and neither can you." shouts Melanie.

I reach the door and she slams it shut behind me, whilst literally dragging me to the passenger side door of her red convertible. It is a _seriously _awesome car, I see boys practically drool over it whenever we drive past. Or perhaps it is Melanie they are pining over? One can never tell...

"Sooooo," begins Melanie as she pulls the car out of the driveway.

"Yes?" I ask, impatient. I'm kinda stressed at the moment, what with moving schools. I used to be at Melanie's brother's school - The City - but I was bullied there, people making fun of my hair or my petite stature. So this summer my parents decided to enrol me at Melanie's school - The Cave - where she could look over me and protect me. I was happy, a fresh start was probably exactly what I needed.

But it sure didn't help that the boy I had had a crush on for so many years, Jared Howe, also went to Melanie's school.

"WandaWandaIHaveACrushOnSomeone!" she practically squeals at lightning speed as I turn around, surpised.

"Who? Someone I know?" I demand, desperate to know. I know no boy will ever ask me out in a million years so I am super interested in everyone else's life.

"Jared." she says, her face lighting up like a mad cheshire cat. My smile is gone from my face instantly. Melanie, _my _Melanie, likes Jared, _my _Jared. I s'pose I can't blame her, I mean I never told her I liked him... but still. She could've at least guessed.

"That's great, Mel." I lie, trying not to let my true emotions show through my voice.

"Are you okay, Wanda?" she asks, visibly concerned. I get upset quite easily, I'm a sensitive soul, and my family are always there to comfort me.

"Yeah," I pretend, "just nervous about school, I guess."

"Don't be, you'll be fine. Well, do you, um, think Jared likes me?" she asks.

"Who knows? You should ask him." I say.

"No!" she exclaims. "The boy has to ask the girl, I can't ask him!"

"Your choice." I shrug my shoulders, trying not to look bothered by our conversation.

"What about you, Wanda?"

"Huh?" I ask, confused. What about me?

"Is there anyone you like?" she asks, giving me a 'duh!' expression.

"What? No!" I exclaim.

"Are you sure?" she asks, winking at me. I am tempted to tell her, after all she confided in me, but I can't find the words. Instead I just shake my head.

"Your time will come, little petal, your time will come."

I try to shove her playfully on the arm but end up hurting myself more.

"Ow!" I exclaim. "And you are only a month older than me."

"I know, Wanda. I'm sorry. Anyway, we're here now. And there's Jared!" she gushes. I follow her gaze and my heart starts to beat faster when I see the handsome figure of Jared Howe coming towards us.

"Mel!" he shouts when he reaches the door of the car. "Long time no see."

"You too, Howe." she says, blushing as he lends her a hand to get out of the car. I get out my side and walk round to where they are.

Jared looks surprised when he sees me. "Wanda?" he asks. "What are you doing here?"

Melanie gives him a slap on the shoulder. "This is her school now, remember?"

A look of rememberance crosses his face. "Oh, yeah... hey."

"Hi," I say back, broken hearted that he seems so uninterested in me. Get a grip on yourself, Wanda! Get over him; he's obviously chosen Melanie and there ain't much you can do about it. I mean, come on. She's beautiful and you look like a twelve year old.

"Anyways," continues Melanie, "I was going to give Wanda a quick tour of the place before lessons start, I don't want her getting lost on her first day here!"

"Great!" smiles Jared." I'll come along with you."

All through the rest of Melanie's tour, I find my mind wondering and hardly concentrating on Melanie's voice as she shows me one red brick building after another. All I can think is Jared...Jared...Jared.

Eventually, we reach Melanie's form room and I am greeted by the sight of twenty teenage kids clambering over tables and shutting each other in lockers.

"Don't mind them!" shouts Melanie over the noise. "They're just hyper because it's the first day back."

I nod am about to say something when a teacher walks in - I presume my new form tutor- accompanied by the most good looking boy I have ever met, and that includes Jared.

I am pretty sure I hear every girl in the class swoon as said teacher pulls new boy to the front off the class. I almost do, he is pretty gorgeous. Dark hair, piercing blue eyes, winning smile.

"Quieten down! Everyone shut up!" screeches the teacher from the front of the classroom.

I am pleasantly surprised to see that everyone obeys him instantly, sitting up straight in their chairs. That would never happen at my old school.

"We have two new students with us today, Ian O'Shea is here from Texas and Wanda Stryder - sister to Melanie - is transferring from The City school. Please make them both feel welcome here. I have everyone's timetable here, please be patiently while I hand them out..."

I sit back in my chair as the teacher (Melanie informs me his name is Mr Sharon, apparently he gets teased for it a lot) hands out the timetable. I am really pleased to see that my favourite subject, English, is first. Comparing mine with Melanie I am upset to see that I am only sharing one lesson with her, Drama in fourth period. She looks delighted when she realises almost all her classes are with Jared. I share none with him.

I am just comparing my homework timetable with Mel when someone coughs in front of me. I look up and find the new boy, Ian standing in front of me. For some reason I can't speak, I find myself mesmerised by his eyes: sapphire and ice.

"Um, hey. Uh, I'm Ian and you're Wanda, right?"

I blink away from his captivating eyes. "Uh, yeah, Wanda Stryder."

"Hi. Well, the teacher told me to tell you that 'cos we are both new, we have the same classes and should stick together today."

"Um, okay." I give him a half-smile and he walks off.

Melanie nudges me in the arm. "You are _so _lucky." she whispers. "He is really good looking."

I can feel myself blushing, I am rather prone to it. "Hey. You have Jared."

"Not yet!" she says, winking at me.

"Who has Jared?" he interrupts.

"No one!" we cry together, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh, okay then. Well, um, Mel... I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this tonight, to like the cinema or somewhere." He says, blushing nervously.

Melanie is silent, shocked by her invitation of a date. I nudge her arm to bring her back to the present. "What? Oh, yes. Yes, please! To see what?" she asks him, smiling.

He looks relieved. "Silver Linings Playbook? It's just it's got great reviews, but if you don't want to see it, that's fine."

"Oh, no! That's sounds brilliant," she grins, delighted. I know I should be annoyed with her, but frankly, I find my jealousy minimal.

"Cool, well, I'll pick you up at seven, then. I gotta go speak to Mr Sharon, catcha later." He says, winking at her before getting up out of his seat.

After he has left, Mel turns to face me, her eyes more alert and excited than I have ever seen them. "Oh, my gosh. Wanda! He asked me out! Jared Howe asked me out!"

I send her a smile, but can't bring myself to extend it. "That's brilliant, Mel." I lie, "I can't wait to hear all about it when you get back." More lies. When on earth did I become so good at it? I gather up my books, chuck them in my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I wave goodbye to my sister and go to find Ian - if we have to walk together I might as well get it over with.

I see him leaning casually against one of the lockers, talking to a girl. And guess what? She's a cheerleader.

"Uh, Ian?" I ask, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" he demands, an angry glare on his face.

"You said we had to stick together. I wondered if you were ready to go to the first lesso-" but I am interrupted by his strong grip around my throat, slamming me against the locker.

"Ahhhhh!" I try to scream, but his hand closes around my mouth. My legs flail in the air as I try to attract attention, but for some strange reason the corridor appears to have emptied out.

"Listen, _Wanda._" he hisses, exaggerating my name. "This is my new chance here. To be popular. And I don't want a little nerd like you messing up my chances. Got that? Now scram." He demands, dropping me to the floor. I scramble to pick up my backpack and sprint off down the corridor as fast I can. There are no new students or teachers left in the corridor - no one to witness what he did to be. My breaths are coming out all raspy from where he held a grip on my neck and I can feel a bruise developing already. I know that I am in no fit state to get to class, so instead I rush into the nearest girls bathroom, praying that Ian isn't following me. Luckily no one is inside, so I open the door to one of the cubicles and lock it behind me. I pull the toilet seat down and crouch on it, hugging my knees to my chest. Why did everyone pick on me? I know I am small, but does that make me any different, really? Melanie says I look heavenly with my blond hair cascading in locks down my back and my silver eyes, but I don't believe her. When I look in the mirror I see a sixteen year old who looks twelve.

I don't have a phone or anything to pass the time, so I end up reading all the graffiti messages scrawled across the wall. Some are rude, others are funny.

_...RW+LB Forever...I Can See You...Goodbye, from the class of 2012...I Hate Math... I Hate HV...Everyone fancies Kyle O'Shea..._

That last one catches my eye, there's something about that name I recognise, but I just can't think what it is. _Kyle... _Do I know any Kyles? No. And that's when it hits me: O'Shea. Ian - my tormenter - is called O'Shea. I read it on his timetable. So, just my luck, it looks as though everyone in the school fancies a bully's brother. What a healthy image that promotes.

After what my watch says is twenty minutes, but feels considerably more like hours, I hear the bathroom door open, and someone's cough as they come in. I can hear their footsteps walking up to my cubicle and I pray to myself that they don't pull on the door. But, of course, just my luck they do.

"Sorry." I say, my voice still croaky. "This one's taken."

But instead of the 'Oh, sorry' I was expecting, the girl said something else. "Wanda? Is that you? Why are you in there?" It was Melanie, of all the people.

"Uh, yes, it's me." I answer, figuring there is no point in attempting to lie to my sister. She can always tell when I am. "And I'm in here, because I needed the loo." I say, seeing as it is only a half lie. I did need the loo after all, that's just not the reason I originally came in here.

"No, you didn't." mutters Mel, I can hear the frown she must be wearing on her face just from the tone of her voice. "I know, because your teacher came into my class wondering where you were. I lied and said you felt ill and went home, you should be grateful, Wanda. You could get in serious trouble for bunking off, and it's not like you." She says, going into the cubicle next to me. I feel really bad after she says that - I made Melanie lie to a teacher.

I thought she was just going to the loo, until she cries "Ha!" and then "Oh, my gosh! Wanda, what happened to you?"

I glance up and see Melanie's face peering over the top of her cubicle, looking distressed. I can only imagine what my face looks like right now: blotchy from crying, my neck swollen, my hair in tangles. There is only one word to describe me: hideous.

"Who did that to you?" frets Mel, climbing down from her toilet and banging on the door to mine.

I reluctantly let her in. "Ian." I mutter, casting my eyes downwards.

"Ian?" she asks, incredulous. "As in, hot new boy Ian?"

I nod my head. "I asked him if he wanted to go to the next lesson together, and he slammed me against the locker, saying that I, as a nerd, would ruin his chance of becoming popular at this school." I tell her.

She reaches forwards to hug me, rubbing my back as I begin to cry freely.

"Shh, Wanda, honey. It'll be okay. We'll get that jerk, alright?" She tells me.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the immensely long wait, but here, finally is Chapter 2! I promise I will update more often, it's just I have been busy with my The Selection FanFic called Chasing The Crown. It's under a different pen name, but still me! So, once again, sorry!**

**Thank you a million times to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! It means so so so much to me :)**

**P.S I am English, so if any words in there don't make sense to the guys in America, just ask in a review or PM me.**

**Next chapter up soon xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Later on in the chapter, GS stands for Good Side and BS stands for Bad Side. As in one is telling her to do one thing, and the other is telling her to do the other. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

All through the rest of my first day Melanie never left me alone where she could help it: she took me to each classroom, was there when the class ended, even stood outside the loo when I went. It was getting a bit much. All through lunch she and Jared were casting secret glances at each other and I found myself surprisingly not jealous.

"I'll kill that idiot." Growls Jared, his hands clenching the lunch table as Melanie recounts the 'incident' this morning. I feel happy that he's prepared to defend me like that, but I don't want him to get any ideas.

"No, no don't do that." I tell him. "It doesn't matter anyway, what's done is done."

"But he hurt you!" Protests Melanie.

"Ian is a cool guy, I'm not and I accept that. We were never going to be friends, so he probably did me a favour in speeding up the process." I say, truthfully. I can feel Ian's eyes boring into back as I speak so I turn my head ever so slightly so I can see him. I am surprised to see that rather than the angry expression I was expecting, Ian has a different sort of gaze. He's looking at me in an odd way...almost like he's mesmerised.

_Stop it, Wanda!_ I think to myself. _He's an idiot bully, don't give him sympathy! _But he looks almost...apologetic. I bet he feels guilty, that's all. I bet he doesn't regret a single part of what he has done.

"Why are you looking at him?" Demands Melanie, swatting my arm. "He hurt you and don't you forget it."

"Yes, sorry." I say meekly, biting into my sandwich.

* * *

"So, Wanda, sweetie. How was your first day of school?" Asks my mother later that evening as we eat dinner: macaroni cheese, my favourite.

I pause, chewing on my food. "It was good." I lie, enjoying the look of surprise on Melanie's face at the fact that I didn't tell my parents the truth.

"Brilliant." Gushes my mother, obviously delighted that I got on okay. If only she knew... "And did you happen to meet a boy called Ian O'Shea? I was talking to his mother earlier and she told me that he had been bullied at his old school and was coming here for a fresh chance. You be nice to him, okay?"

All I can do is nod. _What, Ian, bullied?_ Oh, of course! It all makes sense now, he said he didn't want a nerd like me ruining his chances of becoming popular. Now that I know this I can sort of understand why he did what he did, and I know that I am now somewhere on the path to forgiving him. However, later that night it is clear Mel has other opinions.

"Don't forgive him just like that, Wanda." she growls menacingly. "I can see it in your eyes. Don't let it get on top of you."

"I won't." I tell her. I need a change of subject, quick! "How was your date with Jared?" I ask her, remembering she only got back from it half an hour ago. We told her parent's she was at our friend Lily's house because somehow I don't think her mother would approve of Mel dating anyone.

Melanie's eyes light up at the sound of the boy she likes. And the boy I like as I well. But I had better face the fact that she has him, I don't, and never will. It's finders keepers I suppose.

"It was _fantastic!_" She squeals, suddenly changing from serious to hyper teenage girl. "He was so kind, and generous, and thoughtful, and then, right at the end, he..he..he-"

"He?" I prompt her.

"He kissed me!" She practically screams jumping up and down with excitement. This piece of news fills me with a sort of dead weight - if he kissed her then he must be serious, so now I will never have a chance. Well, I guess this means now I can allow myself to have crushes on other boys...boys like Ian.

_Stop it, Wanda! _I tell myself. _He half killed you and you let yourself think you might have a crush on him? Get a grip woman!_

And then it became a full on battle between my good side and bad.

BS: But he's cute...!

GS: So's your teddy and you don't have a crush on him, do you?

BS: But he was bullied.

GS: And that makes it okay for him to bully you?

BS: No, but...

GS: But?

BS: But it makes it understandable.

GS: Ph! You were bullied but you aren't a bully.

BS: Huh, thanks for reminding me I was a subject to bullying.

In the end my bad side won out and I let my mind wander off to the world of how shockingly handsome Ian was, until Melanie's eager voice jerked me back into reality.

"Huh, what?" I ask, trying to remember what she was saying but duly failing.

"I was saying that he asked me to dinner tomorrow night! He's so romantic."

"That's nice." I tell her, only half lying. "What was the kiss like?"

Mel giggles and I feel jealous. She may have kissed boys before but I haven't and she is my best source. "It was so..." she struggles to find the right word, "perfect."

"Cool."

Mel looks down at me sympathetically. "We'll find you a date, Wanda. Don't you worry."

"Oh, I am not." I reassure her, after all, I have someone in mind.

* * *

Three Days Later

Monday mornings fill me with an inescapable dread normally, but today I feel good because I came to my locker earlier and found a note taped to the side. It wasn't signed but I know exactly who did it.

_Wanda,_

_I'm sorry, please forgive me. I was a jerk and now see the errors of my way._

_If you ever feel like meeting up sometime, my number is: 0778899001122._

_What I did was awful and I don't know if I will ever forgive myself. All for the sake of being popular as well! Well I have decided I don't want to be popular and I will do all I can to make you happier._

_Yours,_

_"The Bully."_

So it looks as though Ian has realised what he did. And, even though I know I shouldn't, I have decided to forgive him. He was probably blinded from his memories of his old school and did the first thing that came into his head.

I scribble a reply on the back of his note.

_Ian,_

_You're already forgiven. No harsh feelings. Feel free to sit with me and my sister at lunch._

_Wanda x_

I know it may seem quite quick to forgive someone for already, but I am that sort of person.

I know that Ian is in my maths class so I turn around and pass him the note. I enjoy watching his expression of relief as he reads my words and the 'Thank you' he mouths at me.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the slow updates! It's just I have been working very hard on my other FanFic, Chasing The Crown. Yay that Wanda is going to forgive Ian! Thank you so much for the reviews! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I am surprised to find myself really hoping that Ian comes to sit with us at lunch. I mean, I know it is pretty downright awful of me to think that just a few days after he half-strangled me, but I am a forgiving person. I truly think he regrets what he did, and I want to be his friend.

"Um, hey, is this seat taken?" Asks a deep voice. I look up and am met with the captivating eyes of a certain Ian O'Shea.

"Oh, hi! No, feel free to sit here." I tell him, gesturing to the seat next to me. Melanie raises her eyebrows and shoots me a glare but I ignore her. Instead, I try to focus on stopping my cheeks blushing.

"Thanks. And I just wanted to tell you again, Wanda. I am so so sorry and if you could even forgive me a little bit it would mean the world." He sends me a gorgeous smile and I know that I am smitten.

"It's okay, seriously. It's already forgiven." I say genuinely.

The relief on his face is obvious. "Thanks for that. I haven't forgiven myself, and never will, but that you'd do that for me means a lot. I have decided that becoming popular isn't the way to get over my bullying, to find some proper friends and defend myself is." He stutters, picking at the slop of food on his plate.

"I'll be your friend." I smile at him and Melanie kicks me under the table. I send her a 'What?' face and she shrugs and mouths 'I'll tell you later.'

"Thanks, Wanda. I have Biology next, and I suppose you do too. Wanna go together?" He asks, hopefully.

I can't say no to those eyes. "Yes, that'd be great."

* * *

"Why were you looking at me funny?" I ask my cousin later that lunch break as we sit in the empty form room. We are sitting cross legged on the desks and I am still clueless as to what I did at lunch.

"Oh, Wanda." she sighs. "You're too innocent."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Anyways, when you said that to Ian, he'll take that as you mean you'll be his girlfriend."

"Ohhh. Well that's not so awful." I reply and she looks shocked.

"What, Wanda? You wanna be his girlfriend?" She gasps.

"No, I didn't say that, but would it be so awful to be his girlfriend? He seems like a nice guy, I bet he's really kind and would be a great boyfriend."

Just then the classroom door creaks open and none other than Ian O'Shea walks in, catching onto the end of my sentence.

"Who'd be a great boyfriend?" He asks, strolling across the classroom and flinging his bag down on a desk before hopping up to join us.

"No one!" I am quick to say, perhaps too quick.

"Oh, come on! Please tell me, _pwetty pease?_" He begs, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. All Mel does is shrug her shoulders and give me a 'You got yourself into this mess' look.

"Uh, uh, u, uh, uh you." I stutter, sending my attention to my lao and turning away from him.

He looks surprised. "Me?" He asks, puzzled. "A good boyfriend to whom?"

"It doesn't matter," I say, not meeting his eye.

"Yes, it does. It does to me." He insists, catching my arm and pulling so I have no choice but to face him.

"It really doesn't." I try to insist but he tightens his grip.

"Wanda, please, tell me. Who would I be a good boyfriend too?" He asks, looking at me straight in the eye.

I don't know what to say - I mean I can't lie to him, that would be wrong. I take the only option out. "Uh, why don't you ask Melanie?"

She shoots me a death glare. I'm hoping she'll just make up a random name, but, oh, she decides to go with the truth. "Wanda. She thinks you'd be a great boyfriend."

Ian flushes a shade I could only describe as crimson. "Oh, and what do you think Melanie?"

"You almost killed her. What sort of boyfriend does that?" She says it with a casual shrug of the shoulders, but I can see her words slice into Ian and the light go from his eyes. It's obvious to me he regrets his actions, and Mel shouldn't keep going on at him.

I lay a comforting hand on his arm. "Ian. Ian, look at me." He obeys, staring at me straight in the eyes. "Ian, I forgive you, alright? I forgive you. Ignore Mel, she's just being protective."

He gives a small nod of the head, but doesn't look much better. "Thank you, Wanda. I'll see you in Biology later, okay? And after will you meet me in the classroom? I have something to give you." He says, turning around and walking off.

* * *

Two hours later I am hopping nervously on one foot waiting for Ian to come. Sure enough he walks in moments later, casually.

"Hey, Wanda." He smiles at me.

"Hi, Ian."

"Uh, listen. Here, I wanted to give you this." He says handing me a thin white envelope. "Read it later, okay?" He asks, sprinting off before I have time to answer him.

I grip the envelope tightly and sling my school satchel on my shoulder. Melanie is going on a date with Jared so she couldn't give me a lift home, but I don't mind because now the walk home will give me time to read Ian's letter.

The heat outside is nice, hot but not intolerable. I get into a stride and carefully open the letter.

**_Dear Wanda,_**

**_You say you have forgiven me, but I haven't. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to be so nice to me, in fact you can go out of your way to be horrible and I won't mind. But if some part of your (lovingly kind) heart does want to forgive me, can you let me do something nice in return? Say, go to the cinema and dinner this Friday? But if you don't, that's okay. And it won't be a date, just as friends._**

**_Let me know._**

**_Here's my number: 043729102746381837_**

**_See you tomorrow_**

**_x_**

Did Ian just ask me out? Sort of? Oh, my gosh. Wow. I know I really shouldn't be feeling this way after what he did to me, but he seems so sorry and I have never been asked out before. I know Melanie will disapprove but I pull out my phone to send him a text.

**Wanda: That would be lovely. What film?**

**Ian: What do you want to see?**

**Wanda: I've heard Silver Linings is good.**

**Ian: Okay. And thank you for forgiving me.**

**Wanda: You are very welcome.**

**Ian: See you tomo then. X**

**Wanda: X**

I know I probably shouldn't have put a kiss at the end of the text, but I couldn't help it.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reviewing everyone, I really, really appreciate it! Again, sorry for the slow update, I am working on my The Selection FanFiction Chasing The Crown (check it out, it's my version of The Elite! Chapter 26 just went up).**

**We are beginning to see a little O'Wanda! Yay!**

**Tabitha x**


	5. Author's Note Please Read All Of It

**Hello Everyone! May I just start by saying, I am terribly sorry if you thought this was going to be a new chapter. I know how annoying it can be when authors post these - and I try and refrain from doing so. But, this was the best way to say this.**

**I will be discontinuing this story for a couple of reasons:**

**-I just don't have the time to update, I spend a lot of my free time writing my Selection FanFic (Chasing The Crown) and I struggle to find inspiration for this one.**

**-There are also a lot of Host High School FanFictions, and without a clever difference, there is nothing different going for this one. It doesn't stand out from the crowd (unlike The Jock and The Geek by jaredhowe'sgirl which is my favourite Host High school - it has this really cool Jelanie thing going on which I love!). And it mostly just seems like I am taking everyone else's idea.**

**However, saying all this, I am relatively happy with the writing of this story so far. Which is why if anyone really likes it and would like to continue writing it, I would love you too! If you PM me, or if you dont have a FanFiction account you can email it to me at: tabithapring'insert the at sign here'gmail'dotcom', that you would like too, I will happily pass it on to someone. I would also be glad to give writing tips and edit it as well, in fact I would love to help edit if you wanted me too. So please, someone, jump at the opportunity! I would hate to see this story go to waste...And if you do send an email, could you drop a review to let me know you have, because FanFiction might have put the address down wrong when it publishes this document.**

**Also, if I do get a few replies and pass it onto someone, I can either post the continued story from this account or you can from yours. If you'd rather it be from here, I will give all credit to you. **

**So just PM me, or email (by the way, that bit in speech marks in the email address is where you should put an at sign, the thing where it is an a with a swoopy circle bit. FanFiction doesn't let you type addresses...)**

**Sorry again,**

**Tabitha**

**PS If you are cross that this was an authors note, I am sorry, put please don't tell me you were angry as there is nothing I can do to change it and it makes me upset when I get negative comments! FanFiction is something I do for fun and nobody's perfect. But you can, of course, drop a review if you'd like to continue it.**


End file.
